


imago

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: They’re Kuroo and Tsukishima, binded by one thing - a four letter word.(The kurotsukki wedding fic that no one asked but I still wrote.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	imago

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twitter too! :) um i know moonshine is a derogatory term but pleaseee let's give it a fresher meaning.
> 
> Nekoma is Kuroo's college volleyball team  
> Karasuno is Kei's high school volleyball team.

_imago_

On lush meadows, a winged species smoothly breaks out of its shell. It finally attains _imago_ after a long period of waiting. It flaps its wings and greets the air with a gentle uplifting confidence. 

Spring comes like an old friend, with playfulness in nature, skies, and soil. The flowers that only bloom for a short time gently unfold, with a promise of joy in the forthcoming days. The petals burgeon in bliss - in tones of white and pink, like cotton candy that’s soft and sweet. 

A pleasant breeze greets them in happiness, sweet-sounding strains of love songs drift among the spectators, who are eagerly anticipating, with smiles that never leave on their faces. _Carnations, Baby’s Breath, Hydrangeas,_ flutter around the aisle railings. Scented candles hung from naked tree branches, tables are dressed in white satin, with tiny flower pots in the middle. The wedding cake stood in four-tiers, in hues of snow and rose. A photographer finds a good spot in the left corner, shifting his angles from time to time, carefully capturing every intricate detail there is. 

Kuroo Tetsurou peruses among the sea of faces and finds Tsukishima Kei. His heart pounds loudly, excitement and happiness racing inside him. The blonde male gives him a soft smile, his body embraced with white suit, and his face radiating with happiness. Beads of sweat glimmer in his forehead, he fishes the handkerchief his _fiance_ placed last night on the pocket of the slacks he’s wearing now. His black, satin tuxedo shines in the rays of golden hour. He breathes deeply, in an attempt to calm his heart.

Another tune is played in the background, and all the faces turn to the far end of the walk. Tears well up in Tetsurou’s eyes, as he watched Kei elegantly walk on the aisle with his brother, Akiteru. As they come near the bottom step, Tetsurou greets them with wet cheeks and a smile. 

“Silly,” Tsukishima starts, “Why are you crying already?”

Akiteru chuckles and pats Tetsurou’s back. “I know I’ve said this before but this sums up everything. Take care of my little brother, Tetsurou. Thank you for loving him.”

Tetsurou beams at him. “Thank you, Akiteru.”

As the ceremonies continue, the pastor announces the exchange of vows. Tetsurou gently holds Kei’s hand and gives it a light kiss. He clears his throat, and looks at him full of love and admiration.

“One thousand and four hundred sixty days ago, I met a really grumpy man in a coffee shop.” Laughter echoes in the garden, and Kei playfully pouts at him. “Apparently, he pulled an all nighter like I did, and only wanted a coffee, like I wanted. He had the initials ‘K’ and ‘T’, and I had the same as well.”

_“One Grande Caffè Americano for T.K! Please get your order on the counter.”_

_Tetsurou rushed his way to the counter upon hearing the barista’s call, his thirst for coffee was growing stronger every minute. He hated pulling an all nighter, but the Surface Mining subject preferred that they lose sleep than be healthy young people. He thanked the staff as he picked up the beverage._

_“Excuse me?” A voice interrupted him, “That’s my drink.”_

_He turned his head and found an alluring blond haired male, his mother-lode tinted orbs staring at him, evidently displeased. Tetsurou gaped at him, “What?”_

_The stranger heaved a sigh. “They called for T.K. That's mine.” He scratched his head when Tetsurou seemed unsympathetic. “Whatever, just give me my fucking drink.”_

_Tetsurou chortled at the statement. “Well isn’t it funny? Because I’m T.K. too.”_

“Meeting you was fate.” Tetsurou says, “Becoming your friend despite your flat-out refusals was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.”

“I cannot promise not to deliver geology pick-up lines that you hate with passion, but I do vow to assure you that I will live to the words that I say, and will never fail you in any way.”

_“Are you seriously flirting with me by using geology pick-up lines?” Tsukishima chided. Two tall cups of Caffè Americano sit on the table, steam coming out from the beverages._

_Maybe fate was having fun with them, that after the cafe incident, they always bumped into each other ever since. When Tetsurou learned that Tsukishima was studying Geology, he yelped in excitement. His heart beat rapidly, overweighted with sudden joy and onslaught of realizations._

_“I tried to ask you out for a date properly multiple times but you rejected me.” Tetsurou pouted, taking a sip of the coffee. He bit back a curse when he felt the drink burn his tongue._

_Tsukishima stared at him in amusement. “But you barely know me.”_

_“Please,” Tetsurou countered, eyes retracing back at him, not batting an eyelash. “Date me and we have all the time in the world to know each other.”_

“I vow to embrace all of you, which I always have. I vow to accept your cute habit of collecting dinosaurs,” Their friends laugh once again, harmoniously clapping as well. “I vow to accept your loud snores, though I’m way louder than you. I vow to buy you Strawberry Shortcake every week, I can’t have your teeth rot from too much sweetness. I’m enough for that anyway. I vow to always make time for you no matter how stressful and busy life becomes.”

_“You forgot it, didn’t you?” Kei asked, sadness instilled in his voice_

_Tetsurou ran to hug him, “What? Of course not. I was so busy today baby but I didn’t forget it. I promise.” He wiped the tears with his fingers and kissed him lovingly. He poked his shoulder with a tiny box that he’s been holding on his way home._

_“Happy Anniversary, Moonshine.” Tetsurou smiled. “I love you.”_

“I vow to always listen and to not talk over you. I vow to never give up even if it gets tiring, even if it gets hard, even if it pushes us to the edge.”

_Tears spilt over and flowed down his cheeks. “What? Are you getting tired of me now?”_

_“Kei. Please. I’m not in the mood for a fight.”_

_Kei sobs, “Oh please, you’re never in the mood for anything.” He sat down and leaned on the mildewed wall, his head bowed in defeat. “Maybe you should just end this, it’s easier for me to know that what we have is gone than waiting for you to love me the way you did before.”_

_“What? No!” Tetsurou moved to where his boyfriend was. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to a tight embrace. “I love you so much. It never changed. It’s just that I wanted to keep quiet every time we argue because I feel like I’m going to lose you. I don’t want that. I will never let that happen.”_

_“I’m sorry, Moonshine.” Tetsurou continued, as Kei calmed down in his arms. “I will be better.”_

_“I’m sorry, Tetsu.” Kei whispers. “I will be better too.”_

“I vow to put your happiness before mine. I vow to trust you. I vow to love you with all I can. Right now I am blessed to have you beside me, and as we start a different journey today,” 

Tetsurou smiles, and breathes deeply. He slides the ring on Kei’s finger. “I vow to spend today, and all of my tomorrows with you.”

Tears are streaming down Kei's cheeks, his cheeks are hurting from smiling widely. The audience is silent, with some people silently sniffing in the background, others wiping the salty liquid that fell down from their eyes as well. 

Tsukishima clears his throat, voice cracking in different layers. “With all of these, you promised me last night not to make me cry at our wedding but look at me now.” Tetsurou chuckled and squeezed his lover’s hand lovingly.

“Thank you for loving me, Tetsu.” He starts, “Thank you for loving me as I am, for taking me into your heart despite everything. Thank you for getting the cup of americano that was supposed to be mine, or else I wouldn’t have met you and stood in this altar with you today.”

“I promise not to make fun of your bed hair.” Tetsurou laughs, and Nekoma (his college volleyball team) cheers in the background. “I act like I hate your pick-up lines but your quirkiness is something that made me adore you, I promise not to get angry at you for them anymore.”

“I promise to be fair in all our household duties.” He continues, “I promise not to get angry when you bring home new pets because I know how much you love them.”

_“Tetsu, what’s this?”_

_“It’s a cat.” Tetsurou answered, rummaging through his bag for the cat treats he bought earlier._

_Kei rolled his eyes. “I know it’s a cat. But you barely have enough time because of your work so how are you gonna take care of this?”_

_There’s the puppy eyes that Kei hated, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Fine, but you’re the one to clean his poop.”_

_There’s the kiss of gratitude that Kei loved. Seeing Tetsurou’s happiness was worth it._

“I promise to keep our fights clean. I promise not to get jealous without a valid reason. I promise to be clear with all my needs and expectations, and would never leave you guessing.” 

_“Are we having a fight?”_

_It’s the line that Tetsurou asked whenever Kei ignored him, didn’t talk to him, kept him hanging, or when he excused himself to sleep on the couch._

_“No.” Kei said nonchalantly, he placed the glasses and plates on the sink. “I’ll just wash these tomorrow.”_

_“Moonshine,” Tetsurou groaned. “Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“There isn’t anything wrong. I’m tired. I want to sleep.” He replied coldly, he didn’t spare a glance at his boyfriend._

_“Why are you always like this?!” He heard the other scream, he turned his head to see Tetsurou looking at him furiously. “I’m so tired of guessing what’s going on in your mind. I come home from work exhausted and all I get is this fucking treatment?”_

_Anger seeped through him, he clenched his fists and raised an eyebrow at Tetsurou. “Oh yeah? Well that’s because you don’t even spare a time to understand me!”_

_“What more of an understanding do you want?” Tetsurou gritted through his teeth. “I can’t live my whole life trying to woo you without knowing an inkling of what runs through your brain just because you don’t want to tell me. Maybe you could try telling me, Kei. Then I can do the kind of understanding that you want.”_

_“Oh really? You can’t live your whole life being with someone like me?” Kei scoffed. “Then leave.”_

_“Alright.” Tetsurou shook his head, grabbed his car keys and left._

_Kei cried. He hated himself for being so selfish, for having way too many flaws that he couldn’t change easily._

_Tetsurou came back a minute later. Kei looked at him through red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. “You’re back.”_ _  
_

_His boyfriend looked at him sadly. “I couldn’t even walk past the goddamned doormat.”_

_He lunged and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. I’m so sorry. I won’t be selfish anymore. Just don’t leave me.”_

_He felt him kiss his hair. “Shhh. Moonshine. It’s okay. I’ll be more patient with you as well.”_

“I promise to listen, and to care for you. I promise to be the person who will always be beside you, as a strength in need, as a comfort in sorrow, as a joy in loneliness.” 

_The moon shone in the darkness, stars sprinkled in the skies like random glitters. The air was damp and cool, and it was calm. Kei stirred in his sleep, he groaned and opened his eyes. He laughed quietly, as he watched his boyfriend’s head pressed between two pillows with a small tuft of hair peeking from the center. He moved to caress his head when he noticed something in his left hand, a round band on his ring finger that glistened under the moonlight. His eyes were now brimming in tears as he slapped Tetsurou’s back._

_“Tetsu!” Kei gasped. “Stop sleeping!”_

_Tetsurou grunted in his sleep, when he was half awake, he realized that Kei had seen his surprise. He draped an arm on his shoulder and pulled him closer. “Marry me, Moonshine?”_

_Kei hid his face on his boyfriend’s chest. “Yes.”_

“Everything I am and everything I have are now yours. I vow to be a good partner. I vow to show you everyday, every hour, and every minute that I am grateful to have you in my life.”

Kei slides the ring on Tetsurou’s finger. “All of these vows I promise to do with all my heart, and I give them to you today and all the days of our life.”

“As you have both accepted the vows of the other, you may now go forth and fulfill your vows with the same love and devotion which will further blossom between you. You are now Kuroo Tetsurou and Kuroo Kei. And for the final touch, I invite you to seal your promise with a kiss.”

Tetsurou chuckles as he leans his head to give his _husband_ a peck on the lips.

The crowd cheers. Bokuto hoots in the background, his hand firmly clasped with Akaashi’s. Kei sees his former high school volleyball teammates cheering for him, with Hinata jumping in excitement and Kageyama giving him thumbs up. Kuroo laughs as he watches the Nekoma team applaud in high spirits, Kenma gives him a smile and Yaku nods his head in elation. Akiteru claps his hands and gives them a thumbs up as well.

Kei squeezed Tetsurou’s hand. “Well, hello there, _husband._ ”

Tetsurou grins, “Hello to you too, _husband._ ”

  
  
  


_Forever and always,_

_Kei and Tetsu. ❤️_   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> give me your thoughts on this, maybe? :)


End file.
